


Волшебные руки

by Wintersnow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crossover, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersnow/pseuds/Wintersnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Артур — Премьер-министр. Его мечта стала реальностью. Все именно так, как ему представлялось, за исключением какого-то хиппи, вывалившегося из камина и начавшего болтать какую-то ерунду о магии. Вот это частью его мечты не являлось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Волшебные руки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Magic Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/665628) by [thestrugglingfrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestrugglingfrog/pseuds/thestrugglingfrog). 



У него получилось. Спустя десять лет непрерывной работы, отказов себе во всем и бессонных ночей сегодня он оказался здесь. И сидел в кресле, в котором до него сидело так много великих людей (быть может, и не в этом конкретном кресле. На самом деле оно было довольно-таки неудобным. Ему придется купить новое). Но не суть. Он был здесь.

В офисе Премьер-министра. В _его_ офисе. В офисе, для того чтобы попасть в который его отец загнал себя чуть ли не до смерти, но в итоге так и не получил в пределы досягаемости. Он учился на ошибках своего отца (очень важно, чтобы общественность не думала, что ты тот еще мудак) и терпеливо заводил правильных друзей, ходил на правильные встречи, его видели с правильными людьми, пока сегодня не сел на свое законное место.

Он дал себе время посмаковать момент, потому что, признаться честно, не ожидал этого. Моргана так часто говорила ему, будто он обманывается и пудрит себе мозги, что он и сам начал верить в это во время предвыборной кампании, когда таблоиды прикладывали все усилия, чтобы раскопать любую грязь в прошлом Артура через его старых итонских приятелей, а политические листовки ставили под сомнение способности двадцатипятилетнего мальчишки к управлению государством.

Но все это было неважно. В Итоне он был старостой. Он был Председателем Дискуссионного клуба в Оксфорде. Он был лидером Консервативной партии.

И теперь Артур Пендрагон…

…падал навзничь с собственного кресла, когда что-то — кто-то — вылетело из его камина.

Артур соскреб себя с пола, широко распахнув глаза и уронив челюсть: он, может, и второй по молодости Премьер-министр в истории, зато ему светило поставить рекорд на самое короткое пребывание в этой должности, потому что прошел всего один гребаный день, а ему уже грозила смерть от…

…руки человека с лохматой шевелюрой и тревожаще огромными ушами, одетого в нечто, напоминавшее длинный фиолетовый халат. Человек подобрался с пола и принялся отряхивать сажу, бормоча: «пора бы уже натренироваться», — прежде чем, казалось, опомнился и с широкой улыбкой повернулся к Артуру.

— Привет. Я Мерлин. Тебе кто-нибудь рассказывал о магии?

— Магии… — Нет смысла разговаривать с безумцем. Артуру нужно было как можно скорее подать знак службе безопасности. Как там говорила Гвен? Где-то на столе должна была быть потайная кнопка. На самом деле он не особо вслушивался — слишком был занят воспоминаниями о том, как Барак Обама назвал его «лучом солнца в темные времена». Артур медленно засунул руку под стол и начал обшаривать столешницу, пытаясь найти пресловутую кнопку.

— Что ты делаешь? — Этот человек, этот псих, имел дерзость смотреть на него так, словно это Артур вел себя странно. Человек стоял в каком-то хиппарском платье, только что вывалившись из _гребаного камина_ , и это Артур в такой картинке — неправильная деталь?

— Да кто ты, черт тебя дери, такой?! — взорвался Артур, забив на поиски кнопки, чтобы громко хлопнуть по столу.

Человек наморщил нос и одарил Артура неодобрительным взглядом.  
— Ладно, мог бы просто сказать «нет». В конце концов, я здесь именно для того, чтобы объяснить. И совсем не обязательно кричать. Как я уже сказал, меня зовут…

— Ты… — выплюнул Артур. — Ты, ты сваливаешься в мой офис, через КАМИН, в ПЛАТЬЕ, и говоришь мне не КРИЧАТЬ?

В ответ он получил только закатывание глаз и приглушенное «и ты явно решил не слушать».

Артур хмуро уставился на дверь. Прямо за ней располагался стол Гвен, которая должна была находиться там всегда, пока он был на работе. А дверь была не такой уж и толстой.

— ГВЕН! ГВЕН, позови на помощь, у меня тут хиппи в офисе…

— Ох, да ради бога, она тебя не слышит.

У Артура кровь заледенела. Он пулей выскочил из-за стола, схватил удивленного человека за грудки и шлепнул его спиной об стену.  
— Что ты сделал с Гвен?!

— Ничего! — выдавил человек, а потом его лицо омрачило раздражение. — Да ну нахуй, это должна была быть дипломатическая встреча! Я Министр Магии, а ты новый Премьер-министр, мы должны были попивать чай, пока я расширял бы твое мировоззрение. Меня не должны были путем рукоприкладства пришпиливать к стене!

Хватка Артура лишь окрепла.  
— Я не позволю похерить мое назначение какому-то сумасшедшему хиппи, который что-то сотворил с моим секретарем…

— Угомонись! — Прежде чем Артур понял, что произошло, он уже летел через всю комнату спиной вперед, пока не приземлился прямо напротив собственного стола. Человек стоял с вытянутой вперед рукой и казался взбешенным.

— Твой секретарь в порядке, — начал он, махнув в сторону стены. Артур недоуменно наблюдал, как стена выцвела до полупрозрачного состояния, никуда не пропадая, но при этом позволяя отчетливо увидеть Гвен, в этот момент как раз печатавшую в фейсбуке сообщение Моргане. Так же внезапно, как стала прозрачной, стена помутнела до первоначального состояния.

— Она нас не слышит, потому что я набросил на комнату заглушающее заклятие, чтобы мы могли поговорить уединенно. То, что сейчас происходит, вроде как довольно секретно, кстати.

Должно быть, он подсыпал в чай Артура какую-нибудь хиппарскую ерунду, опоил его.

— И я понятия не имею, что такое хиппи. Я волшебник, — человек произнес это медленно, будто разговаривал с маленьким ребенком. — И есть магический мир, с магической школой, магическим правительством, магическими людьми и всевозможными чудесными магическими вещами, которые тебе никогда не удастся ни увидеть, ни узнать, ни понять. — Человек дрожал от гнева, сжимая кулаки и тяжело дыша. — И сейчас ты сядешь… — кресло Артура выскочило из-за стола и подтолкнуло его под колени, — и будешь слушать… — в камине вспыхнул огонь, а кресло вместе с Артуром подъехало туда и остановилось напротив того места, куда подтащил свое кресло и уселся странный человек, — и мы попьем чаю, потому что мы — важные шишки и англичане, а это важная встреча, от которой зависит положение и безопасность обоих наших народов. — В руках Артура оказалась чашка с горячим чаем.

Человек замолк и сделал неровный глоток из своей чашки, прежде чем удовлетворенно выдохнуть и откинуться на спинку кресла.

Артур неуверенно отпил чаю. Приготовлен тот был в точности как нравилось Артуру.

— Кто…

— Меня зовут Мерлин. Я Министр Магии, глава Министерства Магии, выпускник Школы Чародейства и Волшебства под названием «Хогвартс» и овен.

Артур кивнул и, за недостатком других занятий, сделал еще глоток чаю. Напиток был действительно хорош.

— Магия, да?

Мерлин сочувственно кивнул.  
— Нам много что предстоит обсудить.

***

За следующие несколько недель у них устоялся определенный порядок вещей. Артур мотался по миру с дипломатическими миссиями, присутствовал на встречах Большой Двадцатки и пытался возобновить отношения с теми странами, с которыми Великобритания успела капитально рассориться. И каким-то образом Мерлин, казалось, всегда знал, когда Артур будет в своем кабинете. Артур находил это несколько беспокоящим, но понимал, что ничего с этим поделать не смог бы: в конце концов, он был всего лишь «магглом». Он всю свою жизнь провел в неведении и узнал о целой народности других людей, живущих в его стране, только потому, что Мерлин счел нужным ему об этом рассказать. 

В данный момент Мерлин вывалился из камина, под пристальным вниманием Артура поднимая взгляд из-под мантии, упавшей ему на лицо. Мерлин оттолкнул ее в сторону и небрежно привел себя в порядок, прежде чем смущенно спросить:  
— Что? — Когда Артур ничего не ответил, Мерлин повторил: — Ну что? Что я сделал? Тебе придется с этим смириться. То, что магический мир скрыт от глаз, не является направленным выпадом в твою сторону, знаешь ли.

Артур хмыкнул и начал быстро и озлобленно печатать на компьютере. Он и в самом деле как раз делал заметки, так что просто продолжил работать дальше. Технически. В документ затесалось гораздо больше матерных слов, чем обычно, но Гвен наверняка справится.

— А как это работает? На электричестве, да? — Прежде чем Артур успел понять, что происходит, Мерлин ткнул пальцем в ноутбук, который тут же охватило пламя. 

Артур с воплем отскочил назад, Мерлин чертыхнулся, а его рука внезапно засияла голубым, быстро подавляя огонь. Через пару секунд огонь и дым растворились в плотном воздухе, и свидетельством произошедшего служили только обугленные следы на крышке ноутбука. Она была серебристой. А теперь стала черной.

— Ты, — Артур не смог больше ничего из себя выдавить. Он глубоко вдохнул, чтобы собраться с силами для нового захода, но Мерлин воспользовался возможностью, чтобы начать тараторить.

— Прости! Прости! Я никогда раньше не касался ничего электрического, не знал, что такое может произойти. Мы можем это починить? С ним все будет в порядке?

— Ну, я не знаю, _Мерлин_. У меня никогда раньше ноутбуки не _воспламенялись_ , — Артур шагнул вперед, проводя рукой над ноутбуком, и, не почувствовав жара, поднял его. Ноутбук представлял собой выжженную рухлядь. Артур с легкостью сбросил компьютер на пол, от чего тот еще и треснул, и повернулся к Мерлину, тут же отшатнувшемуся на шаг назад. — Куда бы ты ни пошел, тебя сопровождают разрушения.

— Как ты об этом узнал? — тихо и смущенно пробормотал Мерлин, а потом попятился к камину. — Я… Я пойду. Вернусь, когда ты будешь не таким злым. — Он снова развернулся, когда как раз собирался кинуть в пламя какой-то странный порошок. — Мне правда жаль. — Казалось, Мерлин действительно сожалел. Даже отчаялся. А потом пропал.

Артур позвал Гвен и сказал, что ему нужен новый ноутбук. Артур понятия не имел, что сказать, когда она вошла и, уставившись на почерневший, выгоревший остов ноутбука на полу, спросила, какого черта он с ним сотворил.

***

Когда Мерлин заявился в следующий раз, на его лице было все то же выражение «блин, блин, мне правда жаль», но теперь он держал в руках небольшой сверток.  
— Ничего не говори! — потребовал Мерлин, словно Артур делал что-то еще, кроме как сверлил его тяжелым взглядом. — Открой. — Мерлин протянул сверток Артуру, который предпочел игнорировать его в пользу еще более тяжелого взгляда. 

— Ты… — зарычал Мерлин, принявшись раздраженно разворачивать сверток. Пробормотав что-то себе под нос, он швырнул на стол Артура перо.

— Перо. — Артур поднял подарок и принялся изучать. Мда. — _Перо_.

— Это куда больше, чем просто перо… — начал было Мерлин, но потом был грубо перебит Артуром.

— Это, случаем, не _волшебное_ перо?

— Именно так! Слушай, просто заткнись. Это самопишущее перо. Можешь пользоваться им, пока не починят эту твою электрическую штуковину.

— Ее никогда не починят, она в огне побывала. Я куплю новую. Но не в том суть. Что оно делает? Самопишущее перо, — спросил Артур, крутя перо в пальцах.

— Говоришь «диктую», а потом оно напишет все, что скажешь. Оно заговорено прекратить работу, как только появится вероятность, что его видит кто-то еще. — Мерлин нервно переступил с ноги на ногу. — Оно будет полезно? Может, лучше было принести тебе проявитель врагов…

— Все в порядке, — перебил его Артур. — Я найду ему применение. — Он подумал, что так оно и может быть. Он сможет расхаживать по кабинету перед полыхающим камином, надиктовывая свои мысли. Ему это казалось вполне уместно эффектным. — А я могу оставить его себе?

Мерлин, улыбнувшись, кивнул, а потом развернулся обратно к камину.

— Ой, ты уходишь? А что насчет государственных дел?

— О, я просто хотел закинуть тебе перо, — с легкой усмешкой ответил Мерлин, а потом исчез.

Артур несколько минут просто вертел в руках подарок, а потом достал лист чистой бумаги и положил перо на него.

— Диктую.

***

Артур уже начал узнавать звук, с которым Мерлин выходил из камина. Сначала раздавался стук, а нередко и треск, а потом Мерлин оказывался у него на полу неровной, бормочущей и неловко выпутывающейся завернувшейся мантии кучей.

Именно поэтому, когда раздался лишь легкий шуршащий звук, после которого из камина изящно шагнул закутанный в плащ человек, Артур настороженно замер в своем кресле.

— Здесь не было пролома? — Человек в плаще не стал ждать ответа и, вытащив из складок мантии какую-то ветку, начал невнятно бормотать себе под нос, быстро скользя взглядом по комнате. Когда Артур не отозвался, человек развернулся к нему и рявкнул: — Ну?!

Артур собрался и огрызнулся:  
— Я понятия не имею, о чем вы говорите. Кто вы, черт подери, такой? Мой кабинет вам не место для свиданий!

— Боже, Мерлин был прав, ты — дерганый… — он резко оборвал себя на полуслове, его палка слабо засветилась, а вокруг стоявших на каминной полке часов начал образовываться красный туман. Человек быстро попятился, каким-то сложным движением закручивая свою ветку и что-то крича. Артур хлопнулся на пол, когда его часы разлетелись на тысячу кусочков.

— Они были старинными, придурок! — закашлялся Артур, его лицо оказалось гораздо ближе к ковру, чем ему того когда-либо хотелось. Артур бы никогда в этом не признался, но, как только он услышал знакомый стук, всегда предварявший приход Мерлина, его сердце забилось куда ровнее. Он поднялся, уперевшись локтями в столешницу, и наблюдал за тем, как человек в плаще помогал Мерлину встать на ноги.

Мерлин казался взволнованным до чертиков и, как только заметил Артура, сразу рванул к нему, прежде чем успел себя остановить.

— Гвейн, она здесь?

— Была в часах. — Человек в плаще, Гвейн, указал на выжженное пятно, теперь занимавшее большую часть стены над камином Артура. Каминная полка же исчезла без следа.

Мерлин кивнул и, несколько секунд пропялившись на стену, быстро покачал головой.  
— Тебе нужно возвращаться, Ланселот расскажет, что происходит.

Гвейн кивнул и испарился в следующую же секунду.

— Мерлин, — нарушил повисшее молчание Артур.

— Знаю. Я знаю, просто… — Мерлин беспокойно взмахнул рукой и принялся расхаживать по комнате, рассматривая какую-нибудь безделицу, а потом резко переводя взгляд на что-нибудь не более безобидное.

И только после того, как Мерлин провел целых пять минут за придирчивым изучением настольного вентилятора, Артур нетерпеливо повторил:  
— Мерлин.

— Это был заговор. Один из наших агентов во внешнем мире вовремя дал нам наводку. Мне пришлось нестись защищать Хогвартс, а Гвейн отправился сюда, чтобы обезвредить бомбу, которая должна была подорвать к хренам тебя и Даунинг-стрит.

— Бо… конечно. Бомба. Точно. — Артур с глухим шлепком сел в кресло, а потом дернулся в сторону от настольного вентилятора.

— Нет, нет, с ним в порядке. Честно. У меня просто приступ паранойи. Гвейн нашел бы что угодно, будь тут что находить. Угрозы были… нейтрализованы. — Мерлин казался выжатым и болезненным, словно сильного порыва ветра вполне хватило бы, чтобы сбить его с ног.

— Сядь, пока в обморок не упал, кретин. — Мерлин слабо улыбнулся и тяжело опустился в кресло перед столом Артура. Артур дал ему пару минут на то, чтобы собраться, и спросил: — Кто, черт его дери, такой Гвейн? И для чего ему эта ветка?

Мерлин с секунду разглядывал его с недоверчивым видом, а потом хихикнул и закатил глаза.  
— Гвейн — Главный Аврор. — Артур медленно кивнул, и Мерлин уставился на него потяжелевшим взглядом. — Ты читал хоть что-нибудь из той информации, которую я тебе дал?

Артур читал, но у него было еще очень много чем заняться, и в вершине списка было, знаете ли, управление страной.  
— У меня очень ответственная и занятая должность…

Мерлин прервал его, пробормотав:  
— Короче. В общем, он — глава правоохранительной системы. И его «ветка» — это волшебная палочка. Ты же знаешь, что такое волшебная палочка?

— Да, — раздраженно ответил Артур. — Я просто думал, что они — что-то вроде мифа… В смысле, у тебя же ее нет.

Мерлин неуютно поерзал.  
— В общем, в смысле магии… я вроде как скорее исключение, чем правило.

Артур нахмурился и начал:  
— Что… — но Мерлин уже поднялся на ноги, окинул кабинет скользящим взглядом и направился к камину.

— Я вернусь позже, чтобы все здесь прибрать. Мне просто нужно проверить, как дела на нашей стороне.

— Но на моей стороне… все в порядке?

Мерлин уверенно кивнул, прежде чем пропасть в вихре огня.

Артур снова сел и осмотрел разбросанные по его кабинету обломки, огромное выжженное пятно на стене и кресло, в котором сидел Мерлин.

Ему, наверное, стоило заняться кой-какой работой.

***

Записка вполне предсказуемо вылетела из камина. Она врезалась Артуру в лоб, а потом еще несколько секунд трепыхалась у него на столе. Артур на пробу ткнул в нее ручкой и даже подпрыгнул, когда записка раскрылась, испустив маленькие фейервеки, из которых в воздухе сложился пылающий текст.

Артур нацарапал на листке то, что гласила надпись, и, как только он закончил, та взорвалась множеством искорок, разлетевшихся по всему столу. Быстрая проверка показала, что искры не причинили никакого вреда его документам.

Качая головой, он быстро перечитал записку. Артур Мерлину не подручный. Мерлин просто не мог ждать, что Артур явится в это странное место, сделает эти странные вещи, и будет шататься со _странным человеком_ , который прислал ему эту записку.

И все же Артур уже думал о том, как все перепланировать, что сказать Гвен, во что одеться…

***

Черные, ржавые, вонючие. Мусорные баки выглядели в точности как любые другие, и Артур бы даже не взглянул на них дважды, если бы не протянувшаяся поперек одного из них кричаще яркая красная надпись: «Мы живы». В точности как написал Мерлин. И теперь Артуру предстояло… забраться внутрь.

Он был благодарен хотя бы за то, что нужный бак был в переулке, а не на главной улице (ему нужно было найти серебряный указатель). Артур приподнял крышку контейнера, словно тот был динамитом, и отпрянул из-за вони, кашляя и чертыхаясь. Он даже думать не хотел, что лежало внутри. А еще он собирался убить Мерлина. Глубоко вдохнув, Артур открыл крышку и начал поднимать ногу, когда услышал позади себя истерический хохот.

Вот тут решалась судьба его политической карьеры. Быть может, никто не поверит, что премьер-министр был замечен залезающим в мусорный бак. Артур надеялся, что у него за спиной смеется какой-нибудь бродяга. Пьяный бродяга.

— Поверить не могу, что ты и правда собрался лезть в бак, — человек буквально захлебывался смехом.

Нет. Нет…

— Должно быть, тебе действительно сильно хочется увидеть магический мир, да?

Артур медленно обернулся. Если он и надеялся, что его тяжелый взгляд тут же оборвет хохот, жизнь сразу внесла свои коррективы. Мерлин согнулся пополам, так сильно хохоча, что уже не мог издать ни звука.

— Я… Я… просто шутка. Пожалуйста. Давай просто… просто пойдем. — Мерлин неопределенно махнул в сторону выхода из переулка, но, казалось, просто не мог распрямиться.

Артур знал, что это была шутка. Но от этого лучше не становилось. Никому не позволено делать из Артура Пендрагона дурака. Он развернулся и зашагал прочь, гневно сжимая кулаки, игнорируя крики и грубо стряхивая пытавшуюся ухватить его за плечо руку.

Он и сам не понял, как добрался до Даунинг-стрит — вся дорога осталась в памяти сплошным туманным пятном. Артур знал лишь одно: он специально оставил этот вечер свободным, чтобы…

Учитывая перспективу свободного, не занятого ничем вечера, Артур вытащил спрятанную за коробкой с хлопьями заначку виски и наполнил бокал.

***

Начавшиеся очень вовремя государственные визиты заняли все его расписание, Артур специально в этом убедился. Имей он дело с нормальным человеком, достаточно было бы просто занести его номер в черный список, в худшем случае можно было бы получить запретительное постановление. Но Мерлин… Артуру пришлось разбираться с отчаянным извинениями, написанными по испарине на зеркале в его ванной, с тем, что заголовки газет, которые он читал, начинали представлять собой что-то навроде «ЭКСТРЕННО: МУДАК СОЖАЛЕЕТ О ЖЕСТОКОМ РОЗЫГРЫШЕ НАД ДРУГОМ и сделает что угодно, чтобы все исправить», и с тем, что его спагетти складывались в скорбные рожицы.

И тем не менее Артур все игнорировал и целенаправленно избегал своего кабинета. Там был единственный камин, подключенный к транспортной системе, и никто из магов не мог трансгрессировать в здание, потому что на нем стояла антитрансгрессионная защита, так что Артур вполне мог быть уверен, что больше нигде не напорется на Мерлина.

И единственной причиной, почему он знал об ограничении магии на Даунинг-стрит, были наконец-то прочитанные им гребаные буклеты, которые дал ему Мерлин, просто чтобы Артур не выставил себя на посмешище, когда они пойдут в этот хваленый бар для волшебников.

А теперь Артуру хотелось сжечь брошюру. Но Премьер-министру не пристало сжигать официальную документацию. Обладание властью нередко накладывает самые что ни наесть раздражающие ограничения.

Он стоял возле ресепшена в своем отеле, ожидая приезда машины, когда прямо перед ним оказался странно знакомый человек. Артур отшатнулся и выплюнул:  
— Чем могу помочь?

Человек усмехнулся, и Артур внезапно вспомнил его.

— Ты… это ты взорвал мои часы!

В ответ Гвейн театрально закатил глаза.  
— Только это ты и помнишь, совсем не обязательно благодарить меня за спасение твоей жизни. — Когда Артур не высказал ни благодарности, ни подтверждения этого утверждения, Гвейн продолжил: — Я здесь только из-за Мерлина.

— Делаешь за него грязную работу, да?

— На самом деле, — Гвейн сделал паузу, чтобы похрустеть костяшками пальцев и подмигнуть проходившей мимо девушке, — меня послал его секретарь. Я не знаю всей ситуации, но на нашей стороне творится то еще дерьмо, а Мерлин — чуть ли не единственное, что поддерживает порядок. И половину времени он бродит, витая в облаках. Так не пойдет. — Теперь Гвейн пристально вглядывался в лицо Артура, словно искал какого-то определенного ответа.

Артур посмотрел на него исподлобья и, развернувшись на каблуках, понесся прочь. Уходя, он услышал приглушенное «Невероятно… точно друг друга стоят». Когда Артур развернулся, чтобы потребовать ответа, какого черта это значило, Гвейна уже не было.

***

Следующее магическое вторжение оказало куда большее воздействие. Артур поднимался по лестнице, чтобы попросить Гвен сходить в кабинет (который был всего в пяти метрах от нее, как и от него, но рисковать он не собирался) и собрать кое-какие папки, но ее вниманием уже завладел какой-то незнакомый мужчина. На самом деле, тот устроился на краю ее стола и, наклонившись, что-то тихо ей говорил, а она в ответ наклонялась вперед и внимательно слушала. Когда мужчина закончил рассказ, она расхихикалась, и Артур решил войти, многозначительно покашливая.

Гвен тут же села прямо и начала передвигать бумаги по столу, а мужчина резко встал.

— Артур Пендрагон?

— Да, — ответил Артур, делая шаг вперед и не предлагая руки. — А вы?..

— Ланселот, я здесь из-за… — он замялся и неуверенно взглянул на Гвен, которая как раз перебирала и перекладывала папки, чтобы создать видимость активной деятельности. Ланселот, спустя пару секунд сомнений, опустил плечи и просто закончил: — Мерлина.

Артур напрягся и хотел было открыть рот, чтобы что-нибудь сказать (он не знал, что именно, вероятно, пожелать Ланселоту пойти куда подальше), но мужчина оборвал его резким взмахом руки и, шагнув вперед, просто протянул Артуру листок бумаги. Артур несколько секунд просто сверлил бумагу взглядом, пока Ланселот не встряхнул листок, и Артур на автомате его взял.

— Мерлин будет ждать тут, через полчаса. Он прождет час, а потом уйдет. Он надеется, что вы понимаете: даже если вы не покажетесь, вам все равно придется общаться по политическим вопросам. И в таком случае еще рассчитывает, что вы сможете наладить некое подобие рабочих отношений. — Ланселот резко выдохнул, как человек, только что произнесший запомненную второпях речь.

— А еще он сказал… — Ланселот оборвал себя, чтобы сделать паузу и одарить Артура тяжелым взглядом, отчего Артур чуть не отпрянул, — …что он идиот, и что вы знаете, что он идиот, и что если вы придете, то он расскажет вам, как одурачить ваш «телевизор», чтобы можно было смотреть трехчасовые новости футбола.

Ланселот отвернулся к столу Гвен, чтобы подхватить свою сумку, а заодно быстро взял ручку и накарябал что-то на листе бумаги у Гвен под носом (на важном куске государственной собственности). Уже уходя, он жестом попросил ее позвонить и легко улыбнулся, совершенно игнорируя присутствие Артура.

В ту секунду, когда он пропал из виду, Гвен с широкой улыбкой схватила бумажку и зарылась в нагромождения папок на своем столе, чтобы выкопать телефон и начать вбивать номер.

Артур медленно раскрыл записку, которую сжимал в руке. «Иди в Нилс-Ярд в Ковент Гардене. Трижды стукни по фее на стене возле парикмахерской. Первый паб налево».

— Итак, — Гвен подняла взгляд от телефона, откладывая его на стол и откидываясь на спинку кресла. — И кто такой Мерлин?

Артур не ответил, просто застыл на месте в раздумьях. Раздумьях о том, что с тех пор, как все произошло, не имел возможности нормально попить чаю. Раздумьях о том, что избегать свой кабинет было очень неудобно. Раздумьях о том, насколько скучными стали казаться его дни.

Он, очевидно, совсем ушел от действительности, потому что Гвен удалось без труда выхватить у него из рук листок бумаги. Нахмурившись, она прочла записку.

— Я знаю, где это… — она замолкла и уткнулась в свой телефон, очевидно настолько сконцентрировавшись на месте, что не заметила приписки про «постучать по фее». — И сейчас пробки. Тебе лучше поторопиться, если хочешь добраться туда до того, как он уйдет.

Артур разинул рот, а потом выбежал из комнаты. Принятое за него инстинктами решение провело его через коридоры Даунинг-стрит, побудив на ходу вызвать машину.

***

Час и сорок минут спустя Артур начал подумывать, что стоило, наверное, воспользоваться подземкой. Он не был уверен, пристало ли премьер-министру пользоваться подземкой, но метро наверняка доставило бы его до места куда быстрее, чем едва ползущая по лондонским улицам машина. Если Мерлин придерживался своей же инструкции, то теперь уже ушел.

— Где это? — нетерпеливо спросил он водителя, выглядывая в окно.

— Вниз по улице, сэр, нужно проехать магазин грампластинок и свернуть в переулок.

— Ясно, — Артур снова посмотрел в окно. Дорога была очень, очень долгой. А поток машин еле двигался. Он распахнул дверь и выпрыгнул из автомобиля, игнорируя крики своего шофера. Артур побежал как можно быстрее, не обращая внимания на уже маячившую в ближайшей перспективе усталость, и, наконец, свернул в странный переулок Нилс-Ярд. Он увидел нарисованную на стене фею и, судорожно трижды постучав, отшатнулся, когда та ему подмигнула и приподняла стену словно занавес. Артур без вопросов нырнул внутрь.

Паб слева. А… «Полувеликан». Он снова побежал, со стуком распахнул дверь, отдавая себе полный отчет, что наверняка выглядит как придурок и точно упустил Мерлина…

Но нет, очевидно, тот солгал. Мерлин все еще был там, несмотря на то, что Артур опоздал почти на полчаса. И выглядел Мерлин несчастнее просто некуда. Артур с минуту разглядывал его, а потом подошел и щелкнул пальцами перед носом у Мерлина, который тут же поднял ошеломленный взгляд.

— Какого черта ты назначил встречу настолько, блин, далеко, особенно если еще и дал так мало времени? И, конечно же, телефона у тебя нет! Почему у тебя нет телефона? У Ланселота есть телефон.

Артур упал на лавку, пытаясь отдышаться и закрыв глаза.

— Родители Ланселота — магглы. И мне жаль. Я не знал, думал, что в Лондоне все близко. Метро же и все такое. Я… ты в порядке? Хочешь выпить?

Артуру удалось кивнуть, и открыл глаза он только когда услышал, как перед ним поставили что-то стеклянное. Он быстро сел, вслепую сграбастав напиток, осушил его в несколько глотков и испустил долгий удовлетворенный выдох. А потом широко распахнул глаза от изумления и, схватив бутылку, принялся пристально ее разглядывать.

— Что это?

Мерлин усмехнулся.  
— Сливочное пиво.

Артур несколько раз вдохнул-выдохнул, чтобы дать вкусовым рецепторам привыкнуть к тому, что с ними только что произошло.  
— Оно великолепно.

Мерлин рассмеялся, тихим, обычным смехом, который показался бы таким простым, если бы не наполнявшее его явное облегчение. Это был смех глубоко обремененного человека.

Артур не хотел, чтобы Мерлин когда-нибудь снова так смеялся.

— И что ты там собрался делать с моим телевизором? Откуда, черт тебя дери, ты вообще узнал про трехчасовые футбольные новости? Ты вообще хоть раз в жизни футбол смотрел?

Мерлин почти виновато скривился.  
— Гм, не совсем я собрался, но зато я слышал, как какие-то парни в Министерстве об этом говорили. Думаю, они говорили о заграничных каналах, но магией можно улучшить качество показа и, возможно, еще что-нибудь делать. Если честно, я не знаю точно. Знаю только, что с футболом работает. А тебе нравится футбол.

— И ты решил меня этим подкупить? — Артур взглянул на бар. Ему действительно хотелось еще сливочного пива.

— Скорее… задобрить, — счастливо отозвался Мерлин, и Артуру не хватило духу сказать, что он знал о заграничных каналах и что у него даже были любимые сайты, на которых он любил просиживать в свои редкие субботние выходные.

— Вот что я тебе скажу, — начал Артур. — Пообещай, что будешь приносить сливочное пиво на наши встречи, и я тебя прощу.

Мерлин усмехнулся и поднялся на ноги.  
— И одно я принесу тебе сейчас, да? — Артур вспомнил кое-что еще и быстро заговорил, пока Мерлин не успел уйти.

— О, и расскажи мне про этого твоего Ланселота. Он, похоже, собрался охмурить моего секретаря, и если он не отличный парень, я не хочу видеть его рядом с ней.

Мерлин рассмеялся.  
— Честно, он один из лучших людей, кого я знаю. Если он заинтересовался твоим секретарем, это значит, что она тоже отличная девушка. Ну, ты хочешь сливочного пива или как?

Артур смотрел на него, пока Мерлин, посмеиваясь, шел к бару. Ведь вопрос явно не нуждался в ответе.

У них вошло в привычку как минимум раз в неделю устраивать такие посиделки. И только в пабах для волшебников. Очевидно, для Министра Магии считалось нормальным выпивать и веселиться в пабе. Артур иногда задумывался о магическом мире, потому что знал: если бы они решили заявиться в паб на его стороне, добрую половину времени пришлось бы игнорировать других посетителей, громко спрашивающих его о том, что он собирается делать с налогами, или государством, или безработицей. А Мерлин же отделывался несколькими взмахами рукой, и люди позволяли ему заниматься своими делами.

Артур никогда не говорил об этом Мерлину, который наверняка смог бы использовать информацию против Артура в их непрекращающейся игре «Что лучше: магический или маггловский мир?» (Артур выигрывал из-за своего смартфона, а Мерлин пообещал принести на следующую встречу шоколадную лягушку).

***

Однажды днем Артур спокойно работал в кабинете, но был потревожен Мерлином. Само по себе необычным это не было. А вот то, что Мерлин заявился с облезлой рваной старой шляпой — было. 

— Прости, прости. Это очень непрофессионально с моей стороны, просто дай мне…

— Мерлин, какого черта ты… — прежде чем Артур успел закончить, шляпу уже шлепнули ему на голову, и он услышал голос.

— Ну-ну. Ты не маг.

— Мне та-а-ак жаль, — с сарказмом ответил Артур… шляпе?

— Хм-м-м. Да. Что ж, полагаю, меня отсюда не уберут, пока я не сделаю свою работу, лучше тогда… Ага.

А потом шляпа сказала какое-то незнакомое Артуру слово и вежливо попросила снять ее с головы. Артур так и сделал.

— Ну? — взволнованно спросил Мерлин, который, похоже, с трудом сдерживался от подпрыгивания на месте. — Что она сказала?

Артур пожал плечами.  
— Сказала, что я не маг. Казалась немного раздраженной.

— Куда она тебя распределила? В какой дом отправила?

— Знаешь, я и понятия не имею, о чем ты, — раздраженно ответил Артур.

— Слизерин? Пуффендуй? Когтевран? — Мерлин остановился. Артур, одарив его тяжелым взглядом, пожал плечами. Мерлин усмехнулся. — Гриффиндор?

— Во, она так и сказала.

— Ха! — Мерлин все же слегка подпрыгнул, а потом быстро схватил шляпу. — Я так и знал. Ты такой гриффиндорец. Так предсказуемо.

Когда Мерлин ушел, Артур достал свой телефон и лихорадочно набрал Ланселоту сообщение с вопросом, что же это за Гриффиндор, черт бы его подрал.

***

Началось все с того, что Артур получил сообщение, гласившее «Когда вы с Мерлином уже переспите?». Артур несколько секунд пялился на телефон, а потом тот снова завибрировал.

В следующем сообщении говорилось: «Это, кстати, Гвейн с телефона Ланселота. И я не имею в виду поебались-разбежались. Я говорил о том, чтобы вы, ребятки, радостно прожили вместе до конца своих дней».

«Какого хрена?» — это был единственный пришедший Артуру на ум ответ. Его он и отправил.

«Ты меня понял. Поначалу вся эта ваша тоска вызывала умиление, но теперь это уже совсем не оригинально», — вот, что получил он в ответ. Артуру явно нужен был новый телефон. С новым, неизвестным Ланселоту, номером, потому что тому нельзя было доверять такую ценную информацию. Еще одно сообщение пришло, когда Артур пытался найти бланк, чтобы заказать упомянутый телефон.

«Прости. Это Ланселот, Гвейн стащил мой телефон. Хотя в его словах есть смысл, может, следует сделать первый шаг? Не думаю, что Мерлин знает, что ты гей. Гвейн говорит мне передать тебе быть мужиком! Удачи!»

Артур знал, что всегда будет думать о Гвейне как о том еще козле, а Гвейн, несомненно, всегда будет думать так же о нем. Отношения Артура с Ланселотом, напротив, после мягко говоря прохладной первой встречи со временем потеплели. Гвен вроде как запала на Ланселота, а тот, казалось, чувствовал к ней то же самое, а еще ему нравился футбол, что тоже возымело действие. Однако сейчас Артур в скором темпе пересматривал свое к нему отношение.

Он не был геем. Он всегда встречался только с девушками, никогда не имел склонности встречаться с кем-то кроме девушек, и в его мировоззрении это означало, что он натурал. Даже если единственная случайная погрешность, едва ли стоившая упоминания, всегда касалась Мерлина. У того были такие большие уши, что Артур просто обязан был задуматься, как бы они выглядели между его ног. И это было совершенно не по-гейски.

Артур не стал задаваться вопросом, почему не ответил на сообщения, чтобы послать как Ланселота, так и Гвейна. Или почему закончил работать раньше, чем планировал, чтобы напиться в собственной гостиной, в итоге докатившись до поиска и просмотра гей-порно на канале для взрослых. Он смотрел, как мужчины стонали и толкались бедрами, и почувствовал глубокое удовлетворение от осознания того, что никто из них не вызвал у него никакой реакции. Ему больших трудов стоило не написать об этом Ланселоту. К сожалению, сделав такой вывод, он отрубился.

***

Проснулся Артур от того, что его трясли за плечи. У него раскалывалась голова, во рту словно кошки нассали, а еще где-то на заднем плане раздавался странный шум. Артур оттолкнул встряхнувшие его руки.  
— Отвали, Мерлин.

Руки убрались, но свое дело они уже сделали — он начал просыпаться. Но окончательно проснулся, когда услышал громкий, невероятно фальшивый, невероятно мужской стон, раздавшийся из динамиков телевизора.

Артур резко сел, и его тут же стошнило прямо на пол. Однако пропала рвота так же быстро, как и появилась, что только подтверждало присутствие Мерлина. Как и межрасовый тройничок, на данный момент демонстрировавшийся на экране, подтверждал догадки о порно.

— Гадский блядский ебаный пиздец.

— Полагаю, это очень точно описывает ситуацию, — ответил Мерлин. Артур хотел найти пульт и вырубить телевизор, объяснить произошедшее Мерлину, прояснить свою ориентацию и продолжить как-то жить. Но для всего этого требовалось двигаться и говорить, а он сейчас не чувствовал в себе готовности делать ни то, ни другое.

Он испустил болезненный стон, чуть сдвинувшись на диване, и услышал, как Мерлин что-то пробормотал себе под нос, а потом на его лоб внезапно легла ладонь. Прежде чем Артур успел хоть что-то спросить, его тело начало затапливать каким-то теплым ощущением, снимая боль, тошноту и общее мерзостное ощущение, всегда сопровождавшее похмелье. К тому времени как ладонь покинула его лоб, похмелье ушло окончательно. Артур поднял взгляд на казавшегося нетерпеливым Мерлина.

— Ты умеешь снимать похмелье. — Мерлин закатил глаза и открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Артур схватил его и посадил себе на колени до того, как Мерлин успел даже пикнуть. — Ты просто чудесный маг.

Артур поцеловал Мерлина.

Они медленно, со вкусом целовались несколько минут, а потом Мерлин резко отстранился. Он казался растерянным и смущенным и чуть отодвинулся на ногах Артура, хотя, как тот заметил, совсем не слез.  
— Что… какого черта? Ты же натурал. В смысле, я знаю, — Мерлин махнул рукой себе за спину, где на пятидесятидюймовом экране как раз показывали фистинг во всей красе. — Но ты не гей. Я точно знаю. Ты меня хочешь только из-за моей антипохмельной магии.

— Нет, нет, эта магия лишь дала мне стимул понять, насколько ты удивительный. Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты куда-то пропадал из моей жизни, вот и все. — Артур снова поцеловал Мерлина, и тот медленно скользнул вперед по его бедрам, пока они не соприкоснулись во всех нужных местах, а потом со стоном снова отстранился. — Ты меня используешь! Ты используешь меня и мою магию, хрен ты этакий. Я заслуживаю большего.

Говоря это, Мерлин медленно проводил руками по плечам Артура, а теперь, закончив жаловаться, снова подался вперед, но Артур его остановил.

— Ты думаешь, что я делаю все это ради того, чтобы больше никогда не страдать похмельем? Думаешь, я бы хотел заводить отношения с _мужчиной_ , который обладает _магией_ и живет в _тайном мире_ только ради этого? Прекрати тупить.

Мерлин кивнул, хотя все равно казался озадаченным.  
— Я мог бы поклясться, что ты не гей.

— Так и есть. — Артур проглотил стон, когда Мерлин, качнув бедрами, задел его стояк.

— Угу, и у нас тут сейчас налицо очень гетеросексуальная ситуация, — согласился Мерлин, хотя его руки отбросили попытки прикоснуться к Артуру. Он снова отклонился назад.

— Я не гей, ясно? Вся эта гей-порно-хрень не вызвала у меня никакой реакции. Вообще никакой. А ты на моих коленях всего пять минут, и я уже готов спустить в штаны. Возможно, Мерлин, ты снова оказался исключением, которое только подтверждает правило. Никогда об этом не думал?

Повисло молчание, а потом Мерлин широко усмехнулся.  
— Мне нравится быть исключением. Никогда такого не было, но теперь… да.

— Хорошо. А теперь, может, передвинемся… — Мгновение спустя они уже сидели на незнакомой кровати в незнакомой комнате.

— Прости, я не знал, где у тебя в доме спальня. Подумал, что было бы несколько опасно переноситься туда, и решил, что лучше ко мне, — пояснил Мерлин, толкая Артура на спину и начиная снимать с него рубашку.

Артур огладил спину Мерлина.  
— Я могу и привыкнуть ко всей этой магической фигне.

Он не знал, что и подумать, когда Мерлин широко ухмыльнулся и полным предвкушения голосом сказал:  
— Ты себе даже не представляешь.

Но Артур с нетерпением ждал возможности это выяснить.

***

— Я, кстати, выиграл, — Мерлин свернулся в руках Артура, когда тот закончил набивать сообщение Гвен. Он сказался больным и попросил передать Ланселоту, что Мерлин тоже болен. Артур понимал, что теперь от них обоих никогда спасу не будет.

— Что выиграл? — спросил Артур, осторожно откладывая телефон на тумбочку и стараясь не коснуться им Мерлина, а то телефоны имели тенденцию плавиться от единого контакта с его кожей.

— Что лучше: магический или маггловский мир, — самодовольно ответил Мерлин. — Моя антипохмельная магия очевидно впечатлила тебя так сильно, что ты решил расстаться со своей гетеросексуальностью, так что…

— Я тебе уже сказал: дело было не в этом, — раздраженно зарычал Артур, а Мерлин хихикнул. Но Артур ничего не мог придумать. Ничего, что было бы способно перекрыть Мерлина и его волшебные руки. Вот дерьмо.

— Я все равно продолжу думать над этим, но… пока можешь праздновать временную победу. В обмен на возможность использовать тебя всякий раз, когда у меня будет похмелье.

Мерлин фыркнул.  
— Просто прекращай пьянствовать до посинения, алкаш.

Артур в отместку ущипнул его за спину.  
— Я очень занятой и важный человек, и мне можно…

— О боже мой, да заткнись ты! Ты иногда такую муть несешь. — Мерлин закатил глаза и провел ногтями вниз по бедру Артура.

Артур осознал, что именно такими и будут их отношения. Когда он с легкостью перевернул Мерлина на спину, воспользовавшись превосходящей физической силой, Мерлин ответил ему тем, что волшебством приподнял его на несколько дюймов над кроватью и со смехом сбежал из-под него. Артур знал: иначе и быть не могло.


End file.
